Hakuna Matata
Hakuna Matata is a song sung by Timon, Pumbaa and Simba from Disney's 32nd animated feature, The Lion King. Lyrics Original version Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem-free philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata! not heard on the album version '' '''Simba': Hakuna Matata? Pumbaa: Yeah, it's our motto. Simba: What's a motto? T''' '''imon: Nothing. What's a-motto with you? laughs Pumbaa: You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems! Timon: That's right. Take Pumbaa for example.Why, when he was a young warthog. Pumbaa: When I was a young warthog! Speech Timon: Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks. Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the Savannah after every meal Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul Though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwindAnd oh the shame! Timon: He was ashamed! Pumbaa: Thought of changing my name! Timon: Oh, what's in a name! Pumbaa: And I got downhearted Timon: How did you feel? Pumbaa: Everytime that I... Speech Timon: Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Pumbaa: Oh, sorry. Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze. Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days. Timon: Yeah, sing it, kid! Timon and Simba: It's our problem free... Pumbaa: Philosophy! All: Hakuna Matata! not heard on the album version Timon: Welcome to our humble home! Simba: You live here? Timon: We live wherever we want. Pumbaa: Yup! Home is where your rump rests! Heh. Simba: It's beautiful! Pumbaa: burps I'm stuffed! Simba: I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole zebra. Timon: Eh-heh, we're fresh out of Zebra. Simba: Any Antelope? Timon: Nuh-uh. Simba: Hippo? Timon: Nope! Listen kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to wrestle up some grub! Simba: Eww! What's that? Timon: A grub. What'cha look like? Simba: Eww! Gross! Timon: Tastes like chicken. Pumbaa: Slimy, yet satisfying! Timon: These are rare delicacies, mmm! He comes with a very plesant crunch. Pumbaa: You're learning to love em! Timon: I'm telling ya, kid, this is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities...ooh! The blue-green filled kind. And best of all, no worries! Well, kid? Simba: Oh, well. Hakuna Matata. Slimy...yet satisfying. Timon: That's it! bridge Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata!(6x) Hakuna... Simba: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. All: It's our problem free, philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata Simba: Hakuna Matata... ''Timon and Pumbaa'' versionEdit Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Both: It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! Pumbaa: Yeah! bridge Both: Hakuna! Matata! Timon! And Pumbaa! Hakuna! Matata! Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Both: It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! Timon and Pumbaa! Trivia *he Hakuna Matata itself means No Worries in Swahili. *One of the bugs that Timon pulls out of a knothole during the song is wearing Mickey Mouse ears. *There's a lost verse of "Hakuna Matata" which explained Timon's past situation, like Pumbaa's. It was later cut, and used in The Lion King 1½. *Part of the song was heard in Toy Story, when Molly is in the car and sees the toys in the mirror trying to get into the moving van. Category:Lion king